


【授翻】Love Through Time/穿越时光之恋

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻作者babywarg (morphaileffect)合集 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Time Travel, fluff maybe, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony发现了一副旧日画作，最后回忆起了他隐身的朋友Stephen，那个他幼年遇见的人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Through Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607653) by [babywarg (morphaileffect)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg). 



> 作者笔记：写给ceiolnunicornimagines。是汤上的这个设定的扩充。（我忘了Tony的父母同时去世了，xD已修正。）  
> 译者笔记：我想我还是会选择一个能爱着你的世界。

“Stark先生，” Edward Jarvis向他致意，“我带来了你要的物品。”

“嗯？” Tony的思绪从沉思中跳脱出来。他正在实验室里试图解决一个特别棘手的新开发装甲的原理图问题。“我没要任何东西。”

“你 **要求过** ，Sir。”Jarvis温和地纠正道，“你说我应该去抢救一下我认为会对打造你的避暑之家有用的一切，然后把它们带来给你。”

“哦……是啊。”

Stark的避暑之家。那是个有价无市华而不实的鸡肋玩意儿；鉴于所在的城市房价居高不下，所以也没人要租它，但事实上要卖掉它也很麻烦。

Tony一度觉得卖掉或是拍卖里面的东西，让那个空间自我腐烂最好，如果那就是它的命运的话。

“所以都拍卖掉了，是吧？还剩下多少东西？”

“不多，先生，” Jarvis告诉他，“我冒昧地用育儿室里的旧玩具箱当做了一个容器，无论如何，剩下大部分都放在那儿了。这个玩具箱里。”

Jarvis朝他递来一个小小的、朴素的木箱子。

“很好，Jarvis，谢谢，”他心不在焉地说道。

Jarvis走后，Tony打开那箱子。

有暑假班的旧奖章，老旧照片……母亲写的鼓励便条。那些总归是些馈赠。

然后还有旧图画。

有Maria Stark不知为何保存下来的蜡笔素描画。

其中一张令Tony愣住了。

时光停止了。

 

***

草图里画的是一个高大瘦削的男人，长着一张长脸。

 蓝色宽松的长袖。

红色的斗篷。

蓝绿色的眼睛。

灰白的头发在鬓角探出头。

那个男人站在一个黑头发的小男孩旁边。Tony觉得那正是他自己。

小小的Tony右手握着一把扳手（应该叫可调式扳手，现在他知道了）。

披着斗篷的男人左手周围有一道金色的光晕。

这是一张孩子天真无邪的画作。

但这恰是为何Tony无法解释自己在看了之后突然头痛欲裂的缘故。

“FRIDAY，”他对着房间说道，“保存下所有东西，但继续保持模拟运算。我得休息下。”

“ **遵命，Boss。** ”房间里传来回应。

Tony将自己拖到楼上起居室的沙发上，瘫了进去。他没去任何一间卧室。真的不想去。

他只是想让头痛消失。

所以，在行将崩溃之后，他闭上了眼睛，试图进入睡眠。

 

***

Stephen第一次露面是Tony尚在摇篮之中的事。

按理说Tony还那么小，小到不可能记得。

婴儿Tony被响亮的男性声音惊醒，那人大喊着“ **不！** ”从虚空破空而出。小Tony吓坏了。哭了起来。

他还太小而听不懂大声叫喊的噪音。灯光将房间淹没，长长的影子弯曲下来，投落在他的摇篮和毫无防备的身上。他小小的肺挤出了惊慌失措的尖叫声。

宽大而颤抖的双手抱住他，摇晃着，直到他平静下来。

有个温柔地声音说着“嘘，我在这儿呢。我不会让任何人伤害你的。你被爱着，你安全了。”

Tony感觉自己被轻轻地放回自己的摇篮里，又开始睡着。闯入的人坐立不安，情不自禁。

就在那时，他的母亲跑进了房间，将他抱起，紧紧地搂在怀里。

她说的话同那个低沉的男声一模一样。

令人倍感安慰的是，小Tony终于重新入睡了。

 

***

 他第一次意识到自己是一名Stark，是父亲给了他一个耳光的时候。

他从自行车上摔了下来，刮伤了膝盖，来到父亲面前痛哭地哭泣。

父亲不喜欢他从自行车上摔下来。但父亲更不喜欢他哭。

父亲告诉他，“Stark家的人是铁打的。”

那年他6岁。在那之前，他曾以为自己是……

……幸福的。

不是一名Stark。

不是一名Stark家的 **人** 。

当然也不该是铁打的。

但彼时这一切对Tony毫无意义。那些话，那样的刺痛，莫名地就灼烧了他的心。

父亲走开了，叫所有看着Tony的人也一并都离开了。“他自己摔倒的，就让他学会自己站起来。”他是那么说的。

于是，6岁的Tony发觉只剩下了自己孤身一人，坐在地上，啜泣着护理自己受伤的膝盖。

一片阴影遮住了他。Tony抬头看见了一个瘦削修长的男人，穿着一件红色的大斗篷，挡住了他的视线。

“看起来不太妙。”那人说着。他的声音低沉，有安抚人心的效果，有种奇异的熟悉感。

Tony醒了醒鼻子，“你是谁？”

“一个，不该在这儿的人……”

那人坐在Tony面前。

“……但我想超自然的威胁并不是我在这儿保护你的全部理由。”

他伸出手，好像要碰一下Tony的膝盖，Tony瑟缩了一下，但没有避开。男人的手停下了皮肤的接触。

Tony发现他的手在颤抖。

男人的手上出现了金色的光晕。Tony可以感受到，那是温暖的。

短短几秒，他膝盖的刮伤就愈合了，好像伤口从来没有在那儿出现过。

“哇！”Tony兴高采烈地叫起来，“你修好了！谢谢你，先生！”

男人笑了。

“不用谢我。”他对孩子说，“我是个医生。这就是我的工作。”

 

***

 “那是谁，Tony？”

他举起未完成的蜡笔画给母亲看。

画上是一个身材瘦高的男人，身披红色斗篷。Tony刚开始画一个站在他身边的黑发小男孩。

“我的朋友，” Tony自豪地回答，“魔法医生。我们一直在一起玩儿。”

Maria Stark笑笑，“他真的叫那个名字吗？”

Tony耸了耸肩，“我是这么叫他的。他是我的朋友，所以我得给他起个名。”

Tony回去完成自己的画了。

Maria Stark不知道自己是否有要紧张的理由。Tony总是被她丈夫Howard派去的成年人们所包围着被照顾，但她不记得其中有哪个人是蓝绿色眼睛、黑色头发白色鬓角的，还有……披着斗篷，还有会发光的手？这肯定是Tony自己虚构出来的任务。

“我很高兴你交了个朋友，Tony，也许我和你父亲能什么时候见见他？”

“不……魔法医生说只有我能看见他。他说那是因为他是个巫师。”

“一个巫师……吗？”

“是啊！他会魔法！他就是那么修复问题的。”

Tony就是那么想的，他放下蜡笔，面朝母亲，脸上洋溢着兴奋的红晕。

“妈妈，等我长大了我也要修复东西。我想当一个巫师！”

“哦，亲爱的，”Maria轻声笑了，“别让你父亲听到你这么说。”

Tony噘起了嘴。

 

***

“这是个坏主意，Tony。”魔法医生说。

他仍旧噘着嘴，问：“为什么我就不能做一个巫师？”

魔法医生将手放在Tony的头上。

“我们都有自己的位置，”他温柔的对孩子说，“我们都能修复问题。我可以用魔法来做，你……可以用别的方式做到这个。”

“我不想用别的方式来做！我就要跟你一样！”

医生正要抗议，但孩子冲了上来，用力地抱住了他。紧得让人的肺有点喘不过气来。

这是Tony所知道的能抓住自己朋友的唯一方式。他唯一的朋友。

“如果我成了一个巫师，”Tony嗫嚅着，“我就可以随时随地都可以跟你在一块儿了，你永远都不用离开。我们可以去任何地方。我们可以离开。”

医生的手挪开了，这样他就可以单膝跪在地上，这样，他就可以搂住Tony。

他的魔法斗篷也搂住了Tony。那种温暖，Tony唯独在母亲的怀里还感受过。

“我已经待得太久了，Tony，”魔法医生说，“我只是……没能马上离开，因为我想看到你快乐，笑得更久一点。我要赶快走了。”

“带我一起走？”Tony恳求道，“还有我妈妈……”

魔法医生叹了口气。

“对不起。”他对男孩说，“这样是最好的。”

不过，他不会让Tony难过的。那个夏天剩余的日子里，他们一直在一起，魔法医生凭空变出各种奇异的画面与故事，逗男孩开心，直到他玩累到昏昏欲睡。

6岁的Tony独自从床上醒来，梦里有一群蓝绿色的额蝴蝶，有一个温柔低沉的声音告诉他，他将被妥帖呵护，他永远不会孤独。


	2. Chapter 2

Tony睡不着。如此多的思绪都在脑子里蔓延开来。

头痛仍然没有消失。

“FRIDAY，”他冷静地说，“打圣所的号码。试着联系Doctor Strange。”

长久的停顿之后，透过稀薄的空气传来报告声：“抱歉，Boss。Wong说他不在。说他去执行任务了。”

“他什么时候回来？”

“没有明说，Boss。”

有那么一会儿Tony想回楼下去看看那盒子里的画。但有一些东西告诉他那样做不会让他的头痛好转。

没有什么现实的解释能够说明为什么他小时候会画一个看上去长得像Strange的男人。

那些回忆如此模糊，试图理解他们是痛苦的，但他确定那是他自己画的画。他记得自己展示给母亲看过。

他回忆起了金色的光芒，随之而消失的膝盖上的伤，被包裹在红色斗篷中、还有被那双手臂拥住的感觉，是多么温暖。

但不可能是那人啊。

 

***

Tony再次见到他是在父母葬礼的晚上。他21岁了，到处喝酒，参加派对，也许正如每个人所想的。这是他“处理悲伤的方式”。

彼时Tony正从口袋里摸索自己的车钥匙，突然眼角余光瞥见有人从阴影中走了出来。

来人走到灯光之下，穿着一件奇怪的蓝色束腰长袍，还有可笑的红色斗篷，身材修长。

“嘿，伙计，”Tony含混不清地招呼着，“衣服不错。但今天不是万圣节，对吧？”

“Tony，”男人坚定地说，“别上那辆车。”

“唔唔唔嗯？为什么不？”

“几分钟之内会有一个强大的、无形的实体来找上你，如果那时你在路上的话，我要保护你就要困难得多了。”

“保护我”Tony难以置信地笑了起来？“是什么？恶毒的气球动物吗？”他挥挥手示意来人离开，“滚开，医生。”

“医生。”男人重复了一边，向前踏了一步。“你还记得，是吗？你知道我是谁。”

Tony就要按下解锁车的按钮。

“不过，不可能的。”他说着，没有看向那个人，“不可能是真的。”

那个人从他手里抢过了车钥匙，举到与他眼睛齐平的高度。

“现在对你来说够真实了吗？”

一个飞快的手势，手中的钥匙消失了。

Tony笑了。

“你知道我有的是备份，但我现在不会拿出来的，因为你又要把它们都变没了。”

“我知道你有一把备用钥匙。我求你，不要用。”

“你确定你不是个抢劫犯？抢劫的才更容易……”

“最糟糕的情况是，明早人们会在悬崖底部发现你的汽车残骸，然后得出你醉酒驾车冲出公路的结论。合理推测，这是你在这个州可能会做得出的事情。”

“但真正发生的事情是，一个生物会攻击你，汽车会失控，然后它会设法杀掉你，正如他所希望的那样。”医生的声音变得出乎意料地柔和，“相信我，Tony，我修复东西。让我在那坏掉之前把它修好吧。”

Tony有些醉得不省人事了，很难看清那人的眼睛。但那蓝绿色——该死的，那颜色——那奇异的眼睛吸引了他。

“看哪，”他面对着男人，尽管几乎都站不直了，说，“如果你是我想的那个人，我已经很多年没见过你了。你无权对我提任何要求。我他妈什么都不欠你。”

“没有时间了——”那人开口道，但突然还是控制住了自己，叹了口气。

“——你说得对，Tony。你应该得到一个解释。所以我建议，和我待在一起，这样我可以保护你。你清醒一点，就够了。我会解释一切的，我保证。”

Tony考虑了一下，他倒真不急着回家。

也许让这个古怪的人陪伴着清醒一下也并不会太糟。况且，那个人说“保护你”的样子听上去……无比真实。

 

***

 “在你说话之前，”Tony开口，“我要告你，你有多差劲。”

Tony坐在汽车的引擎盖上，端着那杯不知从哪里冒出来的咖啡说道。

和他一起的人什么都没喝，只是坐在Tony身边，保持着警惕。

“你和我待了一整个夏天，然就就嗖得一声，不见了。”Tony咬牙抱怨着，“某个想象中的朋友。我以为你会听我的召唤呢。”

“我们不是神灯里的精灵。”年长的男人反驳道，“我甚至……不算是想象出来的。我也是血肉之躯啊，就跟你一样。”

“是吗？那你一定有个名字了。肯定不叫‘魔法医生’。”

“事实上，很接近了。”男人笑了，“我叫Stephen Strange医生。你可以叫我Stephen。”

“我叫你混蛋怎么样？”

Stephen一言不发。

“我等了又等，可你没有回来。”

Tony朝着自己的咖啡杯说着，仿佛这样Stephen就不会偷听到了。他听起来就像个小孩子一样。可他明明已经21岁了，是个男人了，已经成熟到可以喝的烂醉，然后傻乎乎地将自己推下悬崖了。

但对Stephen而言，此刻他听起来就像个6岁的孩子，迷了路。

“你错了，你知道的，”他静静地说，“我并不是只有那个夏天才和你在一起。”

Tony嗤之以鼻，“那时你是我唯一的玩伴。如果你在，我会记得。”

“你还记得你不同的日子里有做过和我有关的梦吗？”

Tony眨了眨眼。

那是第一次，他的梦被提起。

被送到寄宿学校的前一天晚上，他梦见魔法医生紧紧将他抱在怀里，告诉他没关系的……Tony记得自己从梦里醒来，想着是的，离开他的母亲还有卧室里的小实验室，好像也没有那么糟糕……

Tony记得在梦里，魔法医生击退了攻击自己的东西——有时是一个恶魔，一条龙，或是一朵巨大的无形的云。有时候，魔法医生会在战斗中受很重的伤，然后就那么离开……但有时候，他相对而言比较安然无恙的时候，会心情愉快地停留一段时间。

在那些时候，魔法医生会带着小Tony一起，向Tony展示其他的维度，其他的时间线——在那里他的父亲不是个大混蛋，或是他没有父亲，还有甚至没有母亲的那些时间线。那些有着地球上没有的植物群和动物群的地方，欣欣向荣。会说话的动物，还有人类大脑永远无法企及的颜色……

想起这一切让Tony头痛不已，用手指抚摸自己的太阳穴。

“……噢。”

“是的，”Stephen对他明显的痛苦表情并没有太不安，“那就是我。打个招呼吧。”

Tony摆脱了不适感，接着问道：

“你……你真的穿越了时间，跑进了我的梦里。”他眯起眼睛，看着Stephen，“就为了跟我打个招呼吗？”

“好吧，不是。严格说来……那些都不是梦。” Stephen挠了挠头，思考着怎样才是最好的解释。“你的每一个梦都是我把你拉进了……‘镜像维度’，对除此之外我想不出还能叫什么了。大多数时候，是因为我不得不对抗一个来找你的……生物。然后在将现实恢复之后，尽可能将我们的遭遇从你的记忆中带走。”

Tony的头脑清醒了些，但还是跟不上节奏。

“把我的什么带走？”他摇摇头，试图理解这个解释，“你能做到？”

Stephen看起来有点内疚。

“失忆咒并非万无一失，那就像是——在你大脑用来记住某些事情的部分之上盖了一条毯子。它们并没有真的带走什么东西，只是模糊掩盖了起来。直到有一天被触发，然后毯子脱落。”

“就你的情况而言，只要你记起小时候曾有一个‘魔法医生’，很可能就会记起我们曾经在一起的每一次遭遇。如果没有记起，你的大脑就会将它们全都当成是梦来处理。”他眯着眼睛望着Tony，仿佛在研究大脑是如何运作的，“我想我必须做点什么……”

他的凝视让Tony有些不安，前倾身体将双肘支撑在膝盖上。

“你答应要给我一个解释，”他提醒Stephen，“你为什么要……跟踪我？如果算是跟踪的话？为什么担心呢？”

Stephen也向前倾身，将彼此的手握在一起。

“我可以把一切都告诉你，因为最后我会抹掉你对我所有的记忆，而你什么都不会记得。”

“真酷。真有趣。来打我啊。”

Tony没把这当真。这对Stephen有好处；他不想在所有这一切结束时失态出丑。

“从今往后的许多年以后，”Stephen开始说，“有一个强大的时间旅行者在挑战我。这会是一场大战，他想要我的命。”

“但他杀不了我，于是他想回到过去，试图杀掉对我而言最重要的人。我已经安排了多维生物帮助我确保父母和其他家人的安全，他就无法接近他们，直到他们自然而然走到终结……”

“自然而然的终结？”Tony打断他问道。

Stephen回答：“他们会死，Tony。所有人都是。离开我，剩下我一个。就像，他们应当的那样。”

他声音中听天由命的语气告诉了Tony需要知道的所有事情：Stephen Strange医生穿越时空，但不会干涉命运。

但对于一个感情脆弱的年轻Tony而言，这答案还远远不够。

“然而，我能获得的帮助仅限于同我有血缘关系的人，”Stephen看着身边这位年轻的同伴，“由于你没有……所以他能找上你。”

“我？为什么是我？”

“因为我在乎你，Tony。这会让你成为目标。”

“那你为什么不阻止我的父亲伤害我或我的妈妈？”他故意用充满敌意的口吻问道，“倘若你真的在乎……你在那儿，你一定知道，你为什么不帮忙？”

这是个话里有话的问题。看着愤怒的年轻Tony的眼睛，很难回答这个问题。于是Stephen移开了目光，看向别处。

“我不能干涉发生在你身上的事。我只能在你不该死去的时候救下你的命。”

“好，那么你回答我这个问题，聪明人：你为什么 **得** 救我的命？为什么不让我死？”

他几乎能从Stephen的双眼中便看清他的心碎。

“因为你很重要，Tony。”

“哦是吗？对谁重要？”

“对整个世界，主要是。但……对我也是。”他深吸一口气，叹息一声，“我爱你，Tony。后来的你。几十年后的那个你。”

Tony沉默了。

“我知道，在所有我今晚告诉你的疯狂的事情之中，就数这件最疯狂了，所以我会给你点时间来消化……”

Tony一瞬间就明白了。待他说完，Tony缓缓问道：“为什么我不能记得你告诉我的，这个？”

“因为，在未来，你并不爱我。你甚至不知道我的感受。”Stephen悲伤地对他微笑，“这便是事情的来龙去脉了。这就是它本该有的样子。”

Tony又想了一会儿，然后跳下了引擎盖。

“可是，你爱我，不是吗？”此刻他几乎是大声地朝着Stephen说，“现在——我是说，现在？你爱我？爱到想要救我的命，起码是这样不是吗？”

Stephen注意到附近有散步的一对年轻夫妇正盯着Tony瞧，一边窃窃私语着。他意识到他们一定觉得很奇怪：看着Tony指着自己的车，大声喊着“你爱我”。

鉴于他一直在小心翼翼地施展咒语，除了Tony没人能看到Stephen自己。

幸运的是，一个喝得醉醺醺、胡言乱语的年轻Tony在这个点儿并不算多不寻常。（此时此刻，Tony其实已经完全清醒了，然而其他人不需要知道这个。）

“Tony，”他回答说，“我爱的是那个我遇见的、经历了所有痛苦之后的你。经历所有的心碎、所有的错误，从没有机会能弥补的那个你。在总是没有我也活得那么久、那么好的那个你。如果有机会，我会一遍又一遍爱上的，那个人。”

Stephen离开自己的座位，到引擎盖上，靠近了年轻的人儿。

“可如果你不能成为那个人……我不知道我会有什么感受。如果你长大之后还记得我、记得我所说的所做的所有事情，你或许就不再是我的那个Tony Stark了。不再是那个我穿越了时空爱上的人。”

Tony把手插进口袋里。

“那么，”他小心翼翼开口道，“我就直截了当地认为——如果我记得你……你就可能不爱我了？永远都？”

Stephen点点头。“这是......许多可能的结果之一。”

“但如果你不爱我……你现在要对抗的那个生物就根本不会找上我了。我说得对吗？”

Stephen愣了一下，然后又点了点头。

“那……也是某个可能的结果。”

“这是否意味着，让我记住这一切，也因此不要爱上我，会更好呢？”

Stephen的脸上掠过一丝悲伤。

“Tony，”他柔声低语，“是什么让你觉得我会想要一个我没有爱上你的未来？”

Tony凝视着这个刚刚对自己说出了他听过的所有事情之中最甜蜜也最可怕的一件的人，看了很久很久。

Stephen平静地回望着他。到目前为止，他只是说出了实话而已。没有理由好动摇的。

最终，Tony移开了目光，问，“我真的值得吗？”

“你值得一切。”

“……好。那我就不在乎了。我不在乎我记不记得你，”他又回过来看着Stephen，张开双臂。“就算让你爱上我的那个机会在地狱，那我也会抓住的。”

他突然的释然令Stephen担忧。这个男孩是不是误解了什么？“Tony……”

“听着，doc。这只是我想实际点罢了。未来会有一个魔法师爱上我，回到过去来救我的命——我为什么要对此说不呢？”

他上下打量着Stephen，自得地一笑。

“除此之外……我还能做得更糟糕的，你知道吗？”

Stephen两条眉毛都扬了起来。他不敢置信地笑了。

“你现在是在跟我调情吗？”他伸出手，友好地拍了拍男孩的上臂，“先留个像样点的胡子吧，然后我们再聊。”

Tony攥住了他的手。握住。那只手在他手中颤抖。

“Doc……”

然后他迎上了Stephen的目光，一样抓住。

“别让年长的那个我蒙在鼓里，对你的感情一无所知，好吗？”他松开Stephen的手，“我不知道事情要发生的时候到底会发生什么……但至少……我相信让他知道不会杀了他的。”

“不会吗？”Stephen的笑容再次变得悲伤。“相信我，Tony，未来的那个你自己有很多问题。给你增加问题……不在我的职责范围之内。”

Tony回以一个笑容，里面满溢着自信。

“你没听说过吗。Doc？Stark家的男人是铁打的。他受得住。”

他无所畏惧的情绪充满了感染力。Stephen发现自己感觉一切都在走上正轨。

就像年长的那个Tony给他的感受一样。

正当Stephen那么想着的时候，头顶上传来了雷声轰鸣。

没时间去想其他的事情了。

“他来了，”Stephen指出，“是时候了，Tony。”

Tony点点头，突然变得严肃。“来吧，Doc。”

Stephen深吸一口气，然后将手举在Tony面前。手掌中央开始散发出金色的光圈。

Tony闭上了眼睛。

 

***

这些是被隐藏的记忆：

所有善意的话语。所有安宁的拥抱。其他的世界和维度，还有小男孩看过的，给他以许多安慰的蓝绿色蝴蝶。笑声，俗套的笑话，还有……一切都会好起来的保证。

一切倒流回摇篮。

除了。

Stephen还是给他保留了一个。

唯一的一个，无害的记忆。

记忆里有灯光，有抚慰人心的黑暗和温暖，还有一个声音，告诉他，他很安全。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：奇奇你也就仗着能让托尼忘记，才敢表白啊。  
> 你看年轻的托尼（直到后来）都多么勇敢啊。  
> 但或许也是因为他心里早就种下了魔法医生那个美好的种子，让他知道自己永远会被爱。永远值得被爱。  
> 如果要爱你就得下地狱，我也义无反顾啊。


	3. Chapter 3

“他今天可能不会回来了。”Wong警告他说。

“是的，我听见了。”Tony走进圣所。

“等他回来这些可能都会枯掉了…….”

“没关系。”Tony瞥了一眼臂弯里那束蓝色和薄荷绿的玫瑰花束。“我会买新的。”

他能听到 Wong在他身后摇头。Wong那种特有的摇头，穿过了房间。

直觉告诉Tony他最好习惯这种摇头。

按照惯例，Stephen应该会在执行完任务后出现了圣所里最高那层。

Tony觉得那就是适合等着的地方。

几个小时过去。他在地板上来回踱步。读完了两遍他订阅的每日要闻（在此过程中勉强避开了一些他讨厌的不必要的Twitter骂战）。他尽量不碰任何圣所的东西，从而避免某些死亡的可能。

天很快就黑了。然而Stephen还是没回来。Tony叹了一口气，准备回家。他打算把花送去Wong那里，希望对方有偷偷藏着一个大花瓶……

然后传送门就出现了。

Tony抱着花，站在那里，等Stephen走过来。

但Stephen跌跌撞撞摔了进来。

他的长袍和斗篷被绿色的液体浸透。Tony敢打赌那其实是别人的血。

鲜花掉在地上。Tony冲到Stephen的身边。

在圣所看见Tony的Stephen并没有表现出惊讶、“搞定了。”他气喘吁吁地说，“搞定了。”

“你搞定他了？”Tony扶着他的胳膊。Stephen将重心靠在Tony身上，好保持站直。

“是啊。是的，我抓住他了。”他眨了眨眼睛，突然意识到了自己是在哪里、在和谁说话。“等等，谁？”

“那个想在过去试图杀掉我的生物。你在追他，对吧？”

Stephen看着Tony，瞳孔睁大。

“是啊，我刚刚放倒了他。狡猾的混蛋。但是你不应该知道这个的……”

Tony从口袋里拿出一张折叠好的纸，给Stephen看。

是他小时候的画。

Stephen一见到那个，脸上的惊讶便消失了。

“……哦。”

“是的。”Tony把纸叠回去，在Stephen还没将绿色的汁液弄到那上面之前放进了上衣口袋里。“所以，你打算什么时候才告诉我？”

Stephen从Tony身上分开，将自己身上的血擦掉，似乎是为了让外表看起来更有尊严一点。

“永远不会。”他实事求是地回答，“因为这是秘法大师的问题，钢铁侠不需要知道。”

“不是说任务，自作聪明的笨蛋。”Tony一直盯着他的脸。“我是说你的感受。你在我父母葬礼那晚跟我说的那个。”

Stephen屏住了呼吸。他一直盯着Tony的眼睛。

“我想我最好研究下怎么升级那些记忆咒语了。”他喃喃道。

“是的，”Tony转过身，开始走开去，“显然，你不擅长于此。”

他从地板上捡起玫瑰花，送给Stephen。后者接过花，露出一个困惑的表情。

“这是要干什么？”Stephen问道。

“为了让我这样做的时候你不会太惊讶。”

Tony倾身，消灭了彼此嘴唇间的距离。

玫瑰花又掉在了地板上。

“天啊，”Tony笑了，“你知道这些花多难买吗？小心轻放行不行？”

“是你先弄掉的。”Stephen指出。

“扯平了。看。”Tony换上了如释重负的口气。那种经过了时间考验，获得了理想结果的口气。“你曾经对我说，如果我还记得你，你可能就不再会对我有感觉了。现在我记起来了，记得所有的事情。从你把我抱出摇篮，告诉我我会被爱的那一刻起。”他张开双臂，“现在怎么样呢？”

“现在怎么样？”Stephen喘/息着说，“现在就是这样。”

Stephen再次将他拉进了吻之中，无耻地将Tony最新款Tom Ford上都弄满了绿色粘稠的脏东西。

就在那瞬间，屋子里再也没有人去为地板上的玫瑰操心了。

\------END------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：什么蓝绿色的蝴蝶啦，蓝绿色的花啦，还有某人蓝绿色的眼睛……我都可以！  
> 所以其实约等于双向暗恋，你们说算谁先动的手？  
> 奇奇不不能再这样作弊了成年人的爱小孩子怎么挡得住啊啊？（能的。）

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：之前在微博看到的，summer time，你能在其中体会到甜蜜、痛苦、哀愁、年轻、刻苦、清凉、暗恋、孤独、燥热、阳光、河流、皮肤、腰窝、流动的树影，最短暂的幸福感和最漫长的余韵，每个人生命中都有一段summer time。  
> 那这篇文里小小的Tony是不是都感受到了呢。越是单纯而年轻的心，越容易记住的那一切美好。  
> 奇奇你作弊。  
> 就让我们这样迎接summer time吧。继续看他们在无数个故事中相爱。


End file.
